


Taking those damn walls down

by inlovewithagod



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithagod/pseuds/inlovewithagod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carl knows before Daryl or Rick does. So he starts to work on their little family. Shameless fluff.</p>
<p>Hopefully, there is more to come!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking those damn walls down

„They’re back!” Carol called from the watch tower and Carl was the fastest to get to the gate and open it for his father, Daryl and Glenn, who just got home from a supply run. Once the car and Daryl’s bike were inside he killed two walkers that got too close and shut the gate. 

Rick got out from behind the wheel and embraced Carl in a tight hug. The boy would never admit, but he loved his dad’s hugs. After all they’ve been through, they still felt safe just like on those long gone nights when he woke from a nightmare and climbed in his parents’ bed for comfort. He frowned at the memory of their old life as Rick let go of him, squeezing his shoulder gently.

„Everything went okay? Judith?” Rick questioned. 

„ All’s fine.” He nodded in answer. He wanted to tell him not to worry that much, they’ve been gone for less then two hours and nothing happens in less then two hours. He’s been bored actually. 

That’s when he noticed Daryl’s been watching their encounter. It wasn’t the first time. When Carl gave him a faint, knowing smile he got embarrassed, shuffled uncomfortably and patted the kid’s shoulder as he passed him on his way inside. 

Carl’s been watching the men, both of them actually. He always thought Daryl was a really cool person, adored him the way children look up to Iron Man and when he saw how he looked more at ease with the group day by day, he was glad his „hero” wasn’t as lonely as he was when he first met him back in Atlanta. He saw how Daryl looked at Judith and at him too when he thought Carl didn’t notice. He knew exactly how much Daryl cared about them. He was the only one there for them when his dad wasn’t… capable of taking care of them. Daryl cared about his dad too, a lot. He didn’t avert his gaze when Rick caught him looking though. They looked each other in the eye more than they didn’t. They didn’t talk much, never have. They just didn’t need it, Carl thought. And the way his father looked at the hunter… Carl saw that so many times. It was warm and caring, although sort of guarded too, but that wasn’t a surprise, he got much rougher, leading the group during a zombie apocalypse didn’t exactly make him light or carefree. Still, it was the same look he gave… Lori. 

Carl flinched. It’s been over a year since his mum died but it didn’t hurt any less. He quickly snapped out of it though and went to grab a few bags from the car to carry inside.  
The sun went down but the heat was still awful outside so they had their dinner inside. Hershel was talking about how they could improve the growth of the plants they had in the field, Rick was listening to him, nodding occasionally, the others were laughing about a story Judith was telling them in her own baby language and Carl was just happy he could sit in peace for a change, after another tiring day. As he glanced at Daryl, who was sat beside his dad, he knew he felt the same. 

After dinner half of the group went to the bathroom of the cellblock where they would laugh and play for at least half an hour. Carl watched as Rick talked Judith into going with Carol. She usually went easily but was somehow reluctant today. Once she was gone, Rick looked up to the balcony Daryl stood on and nodded then went outside. He didn’t need to tell Daryl where he went. Every night, before going to bed or on watch, he’d go around and check all the fences, just in case. It became sort of a ritual for him, he usually went alone, although Daryl joined him sometimes. Not this time though, and Carl was grateful for that. There was something he wanted to do for a while. He went up the stairs and stood in arm’s reach from Daryl, looking up at him. 

„Whatcha want, kiddo?” Daryl seemed a bit uncomfortable but Carl smiled at him and opened his arms in invitation. He froze and looked confused for a moment but then moved closer and put his arms around the boy awkwardly. Carl hugged his waist and buried his head in the man’s chest, making his hat fall off his head but not caring at all, keeping the man close without squeezing too tight. After a few seconds Daryl relaxed a little and rested his chin on the top of Carl’s head. It was over before it could become uncomfortable, Carl smirked up at him, picked his hat up and then he was gone, not letting the situation go awkward at all. 

Daryl was left in a stunned silence, his eyes following the boy, a strange warmth in his chest.  
They never talked about it, but it did become a regular thing.


End file.
